Son of Neptune
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: A dangerous quest to save a lost camp, jelousy blooming between Piper and Reyna, loved ones lost and captured, the 7 are the center of these problems. Jason and Percy faces the hardest choice of their lives. Life is never easy for a demigod...DISCONTINUED
1. You have a lot of explaining to do

Piper POV

I chewed my lip anxiously as an island began to came in view. What if Jason had a girlfriend? What if….. I shook the thoughts away, it would be fine. Jason looked even more nervous than me. He stayed in the shadows, dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler than ever. The ship landed softly on the shore. Me, Leo, Jason, Annabeth and Thalia had arrived at Camp Legion.

The first thing we saw when we landed was a girl. She whirled around, looking startled and faced us with her sword. Her blue green eyes flaring. I had a feeling this girl wasn't a stranger with her sword.

"Whoa, we're not gonna hurt you!" Leo held up his hands.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"Reyna." Jason finally stepped out of the shadows, he hardly looked like himself. Unsure of himself.

"Jason?" Reyna lowered her sword for a moment, then it was up again. "I never thought you as a traitor but maybe I was wrong."

"Listen to me." I begged, using my charmspeak "We're not here to hurt, we are here to talk and negotiate." Reyna seemed to fall for it a second but she was faking, her eyes glittered with anger.

"You dare use charmspeak on me?" I was stunned, no one had been able to resist my charmspeak, clearly this girl was different than other people. Jason looked dismayed. He mouthed at me.

That was not a good idea. I felt guilty, I had just made Reyna more hostile, I couldn't really blame her.

"Reyna, let's just talk, this is Annabeth Chase daughter of Minerva, former girlfriend of Percy Jackson." Reyna looked stunned, we had managed to surprise her.

"How do you know him?" she began.

"We just do." Jason interrupted. Reyna's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." She began to make her way back. "Oh and by the way? Percy Jackson is the most popular boy in this camp." She called back. Annabeth looked stricken.

"Is he a player?" she asked nervously.

"No, not really. He's different than most boys. A Venus kid tried to date him but he refused, he's kind of nervous around girls, a blonde girl pops into his mind once in a while." Annabeth perked up a little bit.

"Does she by any chance have gray eyes like me?"

"I don't know." Reyna shrugged, her eyes darting between me and Jason, she kept glancing back, her sword still tight in her hand.

"How did you find out then?"

"Hazel." Reyna said simply "Apollo cabin leader. She can see the images and thoughts of other people's minds, she can send thoughts and images too but it drains her power."

"Can we see Lupa first?" Jason asked.

"If she's there that is." Reyna said. Suddenly, a rustle and a handsome boy came out. He was maybe a few inches taller than Annabeth and lean with sea green eyes and jet black hair, he had a celestial bronze in his hand. This must be the famous Percy Jackson savior of Olympus.

"Reyna, Lupa's gone on a long trip to somewhere in Alaska." He began but he broke off when he saw Annabeth. "Annabeth?" he stepped forward hesitantly. I hate to admit this but it was cute.

"Percy?" she stepped forward and they stared into each others eyes. They acted awkwardly around each other. Suddenly at the same time, they went into each other's arms and kissed, for a long time. Reyna lifted one auburn eyebrow.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do sparky."


	2. Introductions

Leo POV

I checked Reyna out.

"Hot." I breathed to Piper.

"All girls are hot to you." She said sarcastically. Reyna had hard blue-green eyes, auburn curls and pale skin, maybe about 5'8.

"How old is she Jason?" I asked, he shrugged.

"15 like me."

I followed Reyna into a camp full of activity. She led us to a long stone table and rapped her knuckles against it. "1st legion requested at meeting." A couple of demigods started slipping out of activities. The first was a small girl with short honey blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Reyna, why?" she cut off when she saw Jason. "Umm, Reyna?"

"Introduce yourself." Reyna said.

"O…. kay?" she turned to us "'Hazel Green daughter of Apollo." Next, a tall boy with tousled black hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Yo Jason, how's it going?" he asked casually.

"Dakota!" Reyna said sharply "Introductions please."

"Oh right, Dakota Noble son of Minerva." He sat down. A girl with shiny brown hair and bright luminous green eyes came jogging up. She acknowledged us with a nod. Jeez, is no one here surprised to see us?

"Gwendolyn Mian daughter of Ceres." Another girl, my heart skipped a beat, the rest of the girls had been pretty but this one was far by the prettiest. No she was beautiful. She had long sleek black hair with piercing blue eyes. Her eyes narrowed when she saw me.

"Katherine Cedar daughter of Venus." She said abruptly and sat down. That explained the beauty. I glanced at her pale face, she had no make up, and her clothes were just a black hoodie and jeans. She wasn't normal alright.

"Bobby Cunningham son of Mercury." A stocky boy with brown curls and brown eyes grinned. My hands immediately clutched my magic belt. I had learned the hard way to be cautious of Hermes kids.

"Saskia Stone daughter of Hades." A beautiful girl said in a cold voice. Everything about her seemed…untouchable. Her hair was shiny bronze waves to her waist, her eyes were cold blue, and her skin was very snowy pale.

"Terry Marks son of Vulcan." A sturdy boy with blonde hair grinned, at least he seemed easy going.

"Crystal Bane daughter of Chione." Another snowy pale girl, everyone seemed to be pale here. Only Hazel and Terry seemed tan.

"Fred Johnson." A pale boy with black curls and violet eyes. He looked pretty friendly if not for the purple eyes.

"Reyna Brooklyn daughter of Mars." Reyna said "Lupa isn't here, explain Jason." So Jason told everything. Reyna's intense eyes never left his face, her eyes large and unblinking.

"That's it." Jason finished.

"So you're here, what now?" Reyna asked. Jason was speechless.

"I… I don't know I guess." He said.

"It's obvious, we go back with Jason and Percy." Thalia said. Reyna's eyes blazed.

"You aren't dragging both of them anywhere." She said "The prophecy, remember, it concerns both of our camps."

"I don't see why me, Annabeth and Percy have to be here though." Thalia pointed out. Reyna sighed tiredly.

"Percy has to be here, I never told this but I had a meeting with the oracle myself. I saw the seven." Everyone gasped.

"Reyna!" Hazel said and frowned "Why haven't I been able to access your mind?"

"I have my ways, I have a strong mind Hazel." Reyna said swiftly dismissing the subject.

"Who are the seven?" Annabeth leaned forward, her gray eyes stormy. Reyna bit her lip and for a moment, she looked… young. The expression disappeared as fast as it had come though.

"I heard the names, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Green and me." She finished so quickly. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Nico isn't with us…" she said. Reyna shook her head.

"I don't know… But I have a feeling that the seven would be reunited very soon, why don't you just stay at camp for a while?" she stood up and walked away, everyone stared after her. Her sword was still clutched in her hand. Hazel got up too, she looked shocked from the amount of news but it was quickly smoothed out.

"I'll take you to your cabins, follow." I hesitantly followed her along with everyone else. No one was going to sleep well today.


	3. positions

Nico POV

My clothes got snagged by yet another thorn. How many thorns were here? I wondered tiredly. AT last I stumbled into a clearing. There I was immediately tackled by a blue of bronze, white and black. I fell to the floor to be faced by a beautiful girl with pale skin and bronze hair.

"Who are you?"

"Nico di Angelo son of Hades." I said weakly, managed to see shock on the girl's face and black out.

Jason POV

I leant against a tree. Me and Reyna's tree actually. It was where we had first met. My mind whirled into memories.

_~Flashback~_

"_Face it, you're a demigod Jason Grace." The big she wolf growled. Shocked, I raced away from her and slumped against a pine tree. The pine tree seemed familiar somehow. Tears streamed from my eyes where was Thalia? Why had she gone away? I began to climb the tree and landed on a branch._

"_Hey!" an angry voice came from above me, I nearly tumbled off the tree._

"_Who are you?" I asked defensively._

"_Reyna Brooklyn daughter of Mars." I looked up and she jumped down, landing with cat reflexes. _

"_Jason Grace son of… Hang on did you say Mars? As in like the god?" she rolled her eyes._

"_Well duh!" she sat next to me swinging her slender legs._

"_This is your tree?" I asked changing the subject, not wanting to sound like an idiot._

"_Well, it used to be but I guess we can share now."_

"_Really?" I was thrilled she held out a hand._

"_Friends?"_

"_Friends." I took her hand and shook it._

_~End of flashback~_

Suddenly Saskia came in half dragging, half carrying a limp boy.

"Nico!" Annabeth raced over and took Nico's head in on her lap. Percy slouched over.

"Nico man, wake up." He shook him carefully.

"He came in and managed to say Nico di Angelo son of Hades before passing out." Saskia grunted.

"Stop shaking him!" Hazel ordered striding in. It felt funny to see such a small girl speaking with so much authority. I doubted she was taller than 5 feet, maybe smaller. She knelt down and frowned. "Someone come over and help."

"I'm right beside you." Percy said sarcastically. This guy had a sense of humor at least.

"Pick him up and carry him to the infirmary, I would if I can but I'm too small." Hazel instructed. Percy picked Nico up and followed Hazel. Silence filled camp then whispers.

"Quiet!" I ordered, time to resume my position as _praetor_ The dictator was the highest, next was the consul and then it was the praetor. So far no one had made it into consul. Reyna was a praetor along with me, I frowned I hadn't looked at Percy's arm yesterday but I bet there was SPRQ written there.

"You're in charge." I told Reyna she rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. I was taken aback. Smiling…. She looked cute, only one side of her mouth went up giving me a lopsided grin.

"I'm in the same position as you stupid." She nudged me "Go," I walked away dazed the image of Reyna's smile in my head.

Inside Percy was watching Hazel examine Nico.

"Percy can I see your arm?" I asked.

"Oh sure." He looked puzzled but didn't ask. I rolled his sleeve up, sure enough he had SPRQ and a trident tattooed on him. MY eyes drifted to his position and froze.

"Dictator…" I whispered.


	4. camp kidnapped?

**I'm sorry for starting all over again but I checked my story over and it was just so… wrong I guess and confusing so I decided to write it all over again ^^; please don't kill me.**

Jason POV

Percy looked up at me with a confused face "What?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." I raced out of the infirmary. "Reyna!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" I almost jumped a mile and turned around. She was there, a half smile on her face.

"At least you know how to smile now." I said drily she grinned fully this time.

"I'm not entirely humorless Jason."

"Did you know that Percy's a dictator." Reyna's expression immediately changed.

"What? Are you kidding? Lupa would have told us surely!"

"No, he's a dictator, I don't know how or why but…" Reyna shook my shoulders, her bitten nails dug into my arms.

"This is serious, how could this have happened? A dictator only happens if… If a person who had saved Olympus 5 times…"

"He only saved it once." I said. Reyna frowned.

"I didn't even know he saved it once."

"When's Lupa coming back?" I asked.

"I don't know, she's not coming soon, that's for sure." Reyna bit her lips.

"Leave Percy ignorant and hide his identity," I said making my decision. Reyna nodded her head silently, her expression was scrunched up, I found myself thinking it was cute but shook myself out of it.

"Jason! Jason!" I looked behind to find Hazel running towards me.

"What?" I snapped and instantly regretted it, I was a bit cranky with my problem with Percy on my side. Hazel's face fell for a moment but she smoothed it out. I'm not really a fan at apologizing, I didn't say anything.

"Nico's awake." She said.

"Come on Jason!" Reyna shouted already starting to run.

"You think you can beat me?" I started to sprint. I am a son of Jupiter, just as I was about to catch up, I crashed into Percy.

"Oh, hey man." He picked me up while I muttered a curse. Reyna glanced back with a smug smile and I stuck out my tongue. I immediately regretted it when I noticed several campers staring at my childishness. I coughed and strode towards the infirmary.

"Nico? Tell me why you're here." I sat gently. Reyna shot me an annoyed look.

"I just asked that." I ignored her, she huffed.

"Camp, kidnapped." He managed to say before passing out again. Reyna immediately stood up, unsheathing her sword.

"Camp Legion!" she shouted "Get ready for battle!" I grabbed her.

"What the heck are you doing?" she shrugged my arm away.

"The monsters attacked camp half blood and succeeded, it's only a matter of time before they attack here too." When I thought about it, it actually made sense.

"But how do you know when they are coming?" I persisted. Reyna pointed to her ears.

"It seems you still have memory to retrieve sparky, remember my ears?" I thought about it a moment. It came occurring to me that Reyna had always had extraordinary hearing.

"Maybe…" I trailed away but I was rudely interrupted when a club came crushing on the top of the infirmary. I jumped forward, throwing myself over Reyna, protecting her. I quickly got up shocked as I realized what I had done, I had put Reyna before my life. I felt myself blushing. Reyna looked at me with a weird expression.

"What? Friends help each other, or are you not my friend anymore?" she started picking pieces off the ground probably to find Nico, only to dive again as the club came. I ducked as the giant swung his club at me. "You deal with the giant! I'll find Nico!" Reyna yelled. I nodded and willed the winds to support me. I flipped my coin and attacked with my _gladius. _I dodged a lot of attacks and managed to stab the giant in the nose. A glance told me that Reyna had found Nico.

"Everyone! Take a deep breath and hang on!" I dimly heard Percy yell before a huge and I mean huge as in about 100m huge wave rose up, I screamed so hard but it was too late, the wave splashed in our camp, I surfaced coughing.

"Percy!" I complained, the wave went away leaving a very bedraggled son of Poseidon and Annabeth leaning over him. Reyna was coughing and spluttering on the floor, her hands supporting her. She collapsed.

"Reyna!" I raced over, she weakly stabbed the direction of Nico. The wave had done one thing. Nico di Angelo was very much awake.


	5. You should let him go Piper

Piper POV

I managed to get to my feet and stagger over to Jason, nearby I saw Reyna leaning against Jason coughing. Not that I really cared. When the building fell I saw them. Jason's immediate instincts had been Reyna. One touch of her hand, he blushed. I had fought so long for him, even if it was the mist, I wasn't going to stop trying.

"Hey Jason!" I called out brightly.

"Piper." He said not looking at me. His face was concentrated on Nico and Reyna.

"Hi!" Leo was grinning as usual though his hair was sopping wet "Uh Nico man, you okay? You look deathly pale. Hey get it? Son of Hades, deathly pale!" he stopped when he saw the serious expressions "Uh never mind." He looked disappointed but I couldn't really care for his feelings right now.

"Nico, tell us what happened." Jason demanded, while rubbing Reyna's arms, it made me sick.

"The monsters invaded camp, there was more than 10,000 of them, they took us away, I'm sorry Thalia that includes your hunters that were staying, some campers and hunters died too."

"What!" Thalia clenched her fist.

"Where did they take you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, we were blindfolded." Nico shivered "IT was horrible, I managed to escape though."

"Okay, we are in serious need of a prophecy." Katherine said.

"Duh!" Dakota said Katherine shot him a look and he shut up.

"Where's our oracle?" Gwendolyn flopped down next to the bed.

"How do I know?" Jason retorted "You should know better!"

"We should call her I guess." Hazel sighed. "I'm off." She started racing down the slope, out of camp boundaries.

"Sorry for the seriousness." Bobby apologized "We aren't totally humorless… It's just difficult times for us."

I nodded I understood. About ten minutes later Hazel came flashing up. Jeez these people are freaks! Why are they so fast?

"She's coming in 5 minutes." She told us smiling, this lightened up the mood. Sure enough after 5 more minutes of awkward silence filled with Hazel's chattering, a pretty girl came in view. I took closer inspection, she was small with pale skin and light strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were light blue.

"Hi Jason! You've come back! I predicted you would come back soon!" she smiled. I frowned at the fond way Jason smiled at her.

"Hi Shay." he hugged her and I clenched my fists.

"Anyway Hazel told me you needed a prophecy hang on a minute." She closed her eyes and seemed to breath deeply for a moment, green smoke came out of her mouth I took a step back, I would never get used to this. Suddenly the smoke stopped and Shay's eyes returned to the normal blue.

"What happened?" Fred seemed bewildered, everyone seemed bewildered.

"We have no prophecy." Reyna said in a low voice.

"All I saw was some hot place something about two demigods perishing…" Shay trailed off.

"Well we have that at least." Reyna said heavily. "Okay volunteers for quest."

"This is for the seven only!" I protested, Reyna shot me a look,

"If you are shallow enough to think you can defeat more than 10,000 monsters and save a huge camp, you're welcome but I'm not coming that's for sure." I shut up after that.

"Well the seven has to go." Katherine began "And I want to go." More murmurs, soon there was 16 demigods. I sighed this was unfair did we need 16 demigods to save more that 100 campers, a centaur and an annoying god? The answer unfortunately was yes. Incase you don't know the list here you go.

1. Piper Mclean

2. Jason Grace

3. Percy Jackson

4. Annabeth Chase

5. Katherine Pierce

6. Reyna Brooklyn

7. Hazel Green

8. Gwendolyn Mian

9. Bobby Kay

10. Dakota Noble

11. Thalia Grace

12. Nico Di Angelo

13. Fred Treason

14. Thalia Grace

15. Crystal Brooks

16. Leo Valdez

I quietly packed my bag, and slipped out of the cabin only to crash with Katherine, I tumbled to the ground but the other Venus girl stayed straight and firm. Jeez this girl was strong though she was skinny. Katherine gave me a mock smile and I gritted my teeth.

"You okay?" she pulled me up and I stood right in front of her, staring into her shoulders "I think you might need to grow up." Katherine said seriously and I resisted the urge to stab her in the stomach. I hated my small height, I hated this camp, I hated this girl who was 5'8.

"And you need to learn not to crash into girls." I shot back and marched to the clearing where everyone was waiting. I looked for Jason, the familiar light blonde hair, but froze when I saw an auburn head next to his. I backed away and stood next to Annabeth. She smiled gently at me.

"Boy problems?" she asked and I nodded.

"Jason problems to be more precise." I could almost swear Percy was smirking, his green eyes were luminous in the dark. Annabeth punched his hard in the stomach and he doubled over.

"Sorry about that," Annabeth said "He's… Not very sympathetic with girl problems."

"That's okay." I said,

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"Shut up seaweed brain." Annabeth retorted, Percy smirked, I was sure this time and drew Annabeth closer to him.

"Is everyone here?" Jason's voice cut trough the cold winter night. "Report!"

"Fred Johnson here."

"Katherine Pierce here."

"Crystal Brooks here."

"Reyna Brooklyn here."

"Dakota Noble here" and so it went on until it was my turn.

"Piper Mclean here." I called out.

"Everyone's here." Jason said "We may go now."

"Hang on Sparky." I could dimly make out the silhouette of a tall girl grabbing Jason by the arm and I knew it was Reyna. "We don't know _WHERE_ to go yet."

"Oh right." Jason said. I could hear Annabeth muttering to Percy.

"He's like you."

"I recommend McDonalds!" Leo said cheerfully.

"Not funny Leo, not funny." Nico said.

"Don't be silly, how about… Mount Etna?" Katherine said, the silver moon reflected off her silky black hair and made it silver.

"Okay, that's actually a good suggestion." Dakota said.

"Does everyone agree?" Reyna asked.

"Who died and made Reyna Jason?" I murmured to myself. Reyna's sensitive ears caught my words.

"Excuse me?" she asked "I have the same amount of authority as Jason, I am praetor along with him."

"Oh," I felt myself blushing.

"It's alright." Reyna smiled, but only her mouth twitched, her blue green eyes remained cold, staring down at me. I found myself once again hating my small height. The crowd began moving forward and I followed, ignoring the feel of Reyna's eyes on me. Soon, it was so dark I could barely make out the shapes. Annabeth skidded to a stop.

"We should stop." She said "It's getting too dark." Jason sighed.

"I hoped to go farther but I guess it can't be helped," we once more stopped and set up a few large tents, me, Hazel, Annabeth and Thalia would be sharing one tent, Katherine, Reyna, Crystal and Gwendolyn would be sharing another. Jason, Percy, Leo and Nico would be sharing the third and Fred, Dakota and Bobby would be sharing the last. Reyna would take first watch then would sleep in Katherine's tent.

"Annabeth?" I called out softly, from my sleeping bag after I clambered into it.

"Yeah?" she called back

"Do you mind if we go out for a walk? I… I need some fresh air."

"Of course." I could see her slip out of her sleeping bag. I smiled in relief. We crawled out of the tent, Leo was taking is watch, making fire dance on his palms.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk." Annabeth replied. I nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Leo said and we made our way into the forest.

"So… What problems do you want to discuss?"

"Well, how did you get together with Percy?" I felt myself growing red and Annabeth laughed softly.

"We didn't get together in just few months Piper, we spent 5 years being best friend, retrieving Zeus's master bolt, saving Grover, Percy saving me, going into the labyrinth and most important of all, defeating Kronos."

"Oh," I was crestfallen "Jason and Reyna have been best friend like forever."

"It doesn't matter Piper." Annabeth whispered into the air "Jason does love you."

"But he loves Reyna too." I said, this was the first time I was having a conversation like this. Annabeth was silent for a while.

"Yes, but if Jason loves Reyna… You should let him go Piper." She turned around and made her way back into camp, I hurried along with her, her words stinging me _You should let him go Piper. _

Leo POV

I prodded the fire with my stick, trying to keep myself from falling asleep, that's when a scream rang through the forest, I tumbled down from my chair only to bolt up again.

"Annabeth!" Percy shot out of his tent, his eyes wild.

"What the heck?" Reyna climbed out of her tent, followed by Katherine. Jason heaved himself out of his tent. (Jason's tent is dug into the ground) Soon everyone was hustled around the fire.

"Where is she?" Percy asked in a low voice and I found myself trembling.

"Piper and Annabeth went out for a walk." I said nervously. Percy ran into the forest, Jason glanced at me and followed suit, along with Reyna and Katherine, I made a split decision and followed. I was just in time to see Percy dodge a manticore's tail and see the monster grab Piper and Annabeth. The manticore vanished into thin air.

**Uh oh, cliffy! So how did you like this chapter? It was extra long to make up for the lack of update ^^ Enjoy!**


End file.
